Another Chance
by ElilPotter01
Summary: What if Freya didn't die? Merlin is determined to break her curse and give Freya another chance at life. An addition to the Merlin/Freya collection because there truly isn't enough out there for Merlin and his one true love.
1. Freya Lives

She was frightened.

Arthur could see that. Who could not? Her screams proved the assumption even more so as she transformed into the winged beast. The knights stood back in horror, but not Helig. He had a sick sadistic grin on his face; finally he had caught his prey. And as soon as this realization hit him, he also realized that she was no longer a girl but a monster, and that was when the beast struck.

As the bastet tore the bounty hunter limb from limb, Arthur shouted his men to retreat. He couldn't knowingly harm this girl even if she was a monster. Her terrified face, her pleading to let her go, they had stuck in Arthur's mind. Maybe she could just leave Camelot and never return. But if she did chase after them, by God he would have his men fight. They ran to the main square and huddled in a group, just as the beast was flying overhead.

Merlin ran into the square shortly after Arthur and his men. He wouldn't let Freya die. He skidded to a halt ten feet away from the huddled mass. Looking up, he saw the winged panther flying above, heading for the city walls. He set off again at a sprint after the bastet.

Arthur, kept a careful aim on the creature, lest it decided to attack. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Merlin running towards them.

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, but that seemed the wrong thing to do. The bastet heard him and changed its course. It was now heading for the knights. It appeared that the beast had decided to attack. Arthur ran after the winged cat and his men followed. Soon the panther was cornered and the group of men were huddled infront of it, armed in a defense stance.

Merlin stopped shortly in the middle of the square, watching Arthur and his knights corner his love. It wasn't fair. He wouldn't, couldn't watch her die. The bastet growled at the small army posed to attack. Then she looked up and saw Merlin. She stopped and gazed into his pure blue eyes. Eyes filled with hurt, and love.

Looking up, Merlin saw a gargoyle poised on the rooftop that was positioned ideally between the knights and Freya. Without hesitation, his eyes flashed gold and the gargoyle's head tumbled over, just as Arthur was prepared to strike.

The cascade of rubble caused the men to draw back several steps. When the dust had cleared they saw the beast flying away. Merlin ran out of the square, following it. Arthur looked back to see the fleeting figure of his manservant. What was the idiot thinking running after a murderous creature?

Merlin followed the bastet towards the tunnels where he had visited Freya many times before. He hoped and prayed that he would find her. He needed to see her, needed to comfort her.

Racing towards the entrance, Merlin grabbed the torch guarding the entrance and headed inside. He walked into the deep recesses of the tunnels, and ahead he saw two glowing green eyes peering from around the corner. Merlin slowed and held out his hand. Precariously, he continued to step closer to the big cat.

"You're alright," he muttered. "You're safe now." He rested his hand on the brow of the beast. She leaned into his touch, slightly purring at the contact. Merlin sighed and gently pet her. But then the panther shook her head, causing Merlin to step back slightly and she stalked away, deeper into the tunnels.

Merlin continued to follow, determined not to loose her. Climbing down the staircase, and rounding a corner, he saw her human feet, poking out from an alcove, and heard gentle, steady sobs echoing from the place.

Setting down the torch he had brought in, he removed his jacket and proceeded forward towards the alcove. He slipped behind Freya and wrapped the coat around her bare shoulder as he held her close.

"You must hate me." She sobbed.

"No." Merlin replied, desperate to stop Freya's tears. He couldn't bear to hear her crying.

"I'm a monster." She argued. "I tried to tell you." She sobbed some more and Merlin shushed her.

"I know." He soothed.

"I wasn't always like this," she sobbed. "There was a man, he attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him but I thought he was going to kill me."

Merlin held her closer. "It was an accident." He told her, trying to take away her pain.

"His mother was a sorceress," she continued. "When she found out—that I killed her son," she looked into Merlin's sad eyes. "She cursed me to kill forevermore." She sobbed harder, laying her head into his shoulder. He clutched her tight and moved them both into a sitting position, her head still rested against his shoulder. His sad eyes looked up towards the ceiling as he listened to Freya's muffled sobs.

"I'm going to make you better, Freya." He whispered, and kissed the top of her head. He continued to hold her until the bells tolled out the morning.


	2. A Place to Stay

**A/N: **Wow! I can't tell you how great it feels to have people read this and like it. Actually I can... IT FEELS FANTASTIC! I'm intending to continue this story, because I love Merlin and Freya so much. Let me know what you guys think of it. Updates will mostly try to stay within 1 to 7 days. My best time is the weekend, but I had to get this one up soon since it was already in my head. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Freya stirred slightly within Merlin's embrace and clutched tighter at his blue neckerchief. Wakened by the subtle movement, Merlin opened his drowsy eyelids and gazed around the room. They had stayed in the tunnels the entire night. Gaius would be furious. Moving his hand from Freya's hair, Merlin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes just as the second round of bells rang out the morning. He suddenly jolted awake remembering that Arthur would be furious as well if he was late again.<p>

Freya was jostled awake and stumbled backwards. Merlin caught the back of her head and strengthened his hold around her waist. Scared doe brown eyes gazed into strong pale blue ones. With their faces so close together, it was then that Merlin decided to take advantage of the moment and swept Freya into a soft, tender, and brief kiss.

"Good morning." He whispered as they broke apart. She smiled.

"Good morning, Merlin." She replied. Merlin helped Freya up onto her feet when he suddenly realized that she was dressed in only his jacket. His cheeks burned beet red and he hastily grabbed the dress he had snatched from Morgana's wardrobe.

"Here," he said, pushing the dress into Freya's arms. "You might want this." He then turned his back to give her some privacy.

Freya blushed modestly and put on the dress, clearing her throat when she was finished. Merlin turned around quickly, still feeling awkward. But it all passed when he saw Freya. He was right by what he had said the day before, she did look like a princess; a very beautiful princess. Freya blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You look lovely." Merlin said. He took a step towards her and lifted her chin up. "I mean it." He added affectionately. Freya smiled. She always appreciated Merlin's kindness towards her. He was so sweet; it was a wonder how she ever found such a gentleman.

"Well," Merlin cleared his throat. "I better get going. Gaius will be wondering where I am." Freya nodded, and she turned to huddle in her corner. It was sad and lonely whenever Merlin left, but she could handle it. She had been used to being alone for some time now.

Merlin watched her and felt a pang of guilt stab him. He couldn't expect her to keep waiting for him like this, all alone in this cave. He had made a decision. Freya would stay with him and Gaius, and if Gaius refused, well, Merlin and Freya would just have to go off on their own then. Forget Arthur, he never seemed to appreciate anything Merlin did for him anyway. Freya did, and Merlin didn't care what anyone else thought, he loved her. Who cared if they only knew each other for a little less than a week? Merlin most certainly didn't, and he hoped that Freya didn't either.

"Freya," Merlin called out. She looked up. Merlin should have been gone by now, what was he still doing here?

"You don't have to stay down here." He held out his hand. "I'll take you somewhere more comfortable."

Freya shook her head. "Honestly, Merlin. I'm fine down here." She glanced around the room, and she was certain that she might have shivered unintentionally at the thought of staying down there alone for another day.

"No. I won't have it." Merlin walked towards Freya and grabbed her forearms, standing her up. He wrapped his long hand around her small one and led her out of the dreary alcove.

Walking out of the tunnels, Freya gasped at the sunshine welcoming them. So long had she traveled in the darkness of the woods, worried that someone would find her. It felt a relief to feel the warm rays on her face. Hustling through the crowds of merchants and peasants, they reached the gates to the castle walls. Freya hesitated just outside the gate.

"It's alright." Merlin urged. "Come one." Taking a deep breath, Freya continued to follow Merlin through the portcullis and up a flight of stairs branching off nearby. They came to a small wooden door, and Merlin barged in.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted from his perch at the window. "Where have you been? I was beginning to get worried." He fumed. "Where have you been all night? Arthur said you had run off-" he stopped in mid-rant when he saw Freya standing behind him.

"Merlin," he said sternly. "Is this the druid girl?"

"Yes Gaius," Merlin replied exasperated. "But-"

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing bringing a fugitive in here?" Gaius wailed. He threw his hands up in frustration. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to keep her here?"

"But Gaius—"

"But nothing! Merlin I have told you time and time again that you have to start using your head. Do you realize by bringing her here you have placed her within the King's grasp? She'll be hiding out right under their nose!"

"Exactly!" Merlin interjected. "They won't even bother to look for her here. And she does have a name! Freya," Merlin turned to the girl and took her by the hand, pulling her forward to meet his mentor. "This is Gaius, the court physician. Gaius, this is Freya."

"I really don't want to be any trouble," Freya said hurriedly. Her anxious face settled Gaius' outburst, and he felt slightly ashamed. Here was this young, scared girl and he had almost sent her away.

"Oh no, my dear you won't be." He reassured her. "But Merlin," he arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be heading to Arthur's chambers now?" Merlin slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Right!" He ran to the door. "Thanks Gaius! I'll see you soon Freya! Oh!" He paused in the door frame. He turned back and there was a huge grin on his face. "Make yourself at home." And then he dashed out the door.

Gaius shook his head and returned to his potions and books. After fussing with a mixture of herbs he noticed that Freya was still standing in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Can I get you anything my dear?" He asked her. She snapped out of her reverie and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she smiled. She continued to gaze around the room, taking in all the gizmos, models, and the multitude of books that littered the area. Gaius smiled softly.

"Well, you heard what Merlin said. Make yourself comfortable." He then returned to his work. Freya gazed some more at the objects around her, and seeing that the old man was very engrossed in his research, she wondered up the steps to a door at the end of the room. Hearing the small footsteps padding towards Merlin's room, Gaius looked up and was about to voice something to the young girl, when he thought better of it. She was only having a look around.

Freya opened the door hesitantly and peered inside. It was a small quaint room with a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a window. She walked further in and sat on the bed. It was so soft and comfortable. Freya proceeded to lie down on the soft pillow. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years. A small nap couldn't hurt, she was safe now. Merlin assured her that no one would come looking for her here. Soon, she fell asleep, dreaming of books, potions, and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>chapter 3 will be up by the end of the week! Maybe sooner ;) depends on how much freetime I get in my computer class. Reviews are great! Please Review!<p> 


	3. Arthur's orders

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken a while to update. When I said Saturday, most of you were hoping earlier in the day. I apologize. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I love Merlin and Arthur's banter, and there was a moment in Series four when Merlin bursts in to see Arthur dressed. I found it strange that he was surprised to see Arthur was capable of getting dressed on his own, so I included my own little explanation for that surprise in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Merlin ran through the hallways of the giant castle. He was late, even by his standards of punctuality. Arthur would definitely not be happy. He ran passed Gwen, giving her a hasty hello and continued down the hall to Arthur's chambers.<p>

Burling his way through the doors, he saw that the curtains had been drawn back and Arthur was sitting at his desk, quill in hand and staring expectantly at him, eyebrows arched in a no-nonsense matter.

"I see someone finally decided to show up to work, _Mer_lin." He went back to the papers on his desk.

Merlin stuttered, moving about the what appeared to be a very messy room. He was certain he had not left Arthur's chambers in such a state the night before. Clothes were littered everywhere and it was then that Merlin realized that Arthur was still dressed in his night shirt.

"Sire?"

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur groaned.

"Well, I was just wondering," Merlin muttered as he was picking up the many discarded shirts. He turned to Arthur and spoke more clearly with a quizzical look on his face, "Why are you not dressed?"

Arthur looked up annoyed. He could always count on Merlin to make comments whenever they were least needed. Merlin peered back at him over the pile of shirts. Merlin didn't realize how much clothing Arthur owned.

Arthur sighed. "Because, _Mer_lin, I can't just very well pick out my own clothes. That's your job."

Merlin groaned. "Can't you just for once in your life actually do something on your own for once?" he complained, picking up scattered belts and jackets, adding to the heap of clothing.

"Yes Merlin, I actually can. I've been doing it since you became my manservant." Merlin dumped the clothing onto the bed, and proceeded to fold the garments so they could be rightfully returned to Arthur's wardrobe. Arthur continued to grumble on how inadequate of a servant Merlin was.

"…You're never here on time, you're extremely clumsy, you never do as you're told, I have to show you how to do everything, you can be just a complete idiot sometimes Merlin!" Arthur rambled. "Well I guess you can be good for some things, like mucking out the stables, polishing my armor and boots- no not that one Merlin!"

Merlin was holding up a grey shirt that for the most part was unwrinkled, unlike most of the rest of the clothing.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Why not? I'll tell you why not. I will not wear that color today." Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly. "I do not like it." He added defiantly.

Merlin sighed and picked out Arthur's favorite dark blue shirt and brown jacket. Arthur smiled at the match.

"That's better,"

"If you knew what you wanted to wear, why didn't you get dressed yourself instead of making such a mess?" Merlin complained. Arthur always did irritate him with his pointless quirks.

"I couldn't let you off that easily," Arthur stated matter-of-factly. Merlin groaned again. "Now," Arthur continued. "We need to report to my father immediately and tell him what happened to the druid girl." He then proceeded behind the screen, changing into his favorite garments.

Merlin waited hesitantly. The reality of what he and Freya had done had suddenly dawned on him. Uther would be notified that the girl had escaped. They would still be searching for her. Would Freya be safe? Could he keep her hidden? He knew that wouldn't be possible for long. Lots of people came to visit Gaius. Someone would eventually see her, and then they would start to wonder who she was.

"Merlin," Arthur called out from behind the screen. "How do these drawstrings work again?" He walked out from behind the screen, fingering the lacing at the top of his shirt. Merlin groaned again and stretched out the material which displayed the crisscrossing of the string.

"There," he sighed. Walking over, he found Arthur's belt and handed it to him. They then proceeded to the throne room to meet with the King.

"What news, Arthur?" the king asked reclined in his seat. Arthur stood tall in front of his father, hands behind his back. Merlin reflected this fashion standing a few feet behind Arthur.

"We were not able to capture the druid girl, Father," he admitted. "However, seeing that she is no longer within the kingdom, I see no reason to pursue her." Merlin continued to stare blankly ahead, but on the inside he was dancing for joy. Arthur would not continue searching for Freya!

"Arthur this is absurd," Uther cried. "Do you realize what kind of threat she is to Camelot?"

"Honestly, I see her only as a scared girl." Arthur replied curtly. "She is gone, Father."

"Arthur, you cannot just let prisoners go. She escaped and needs to be taught a lesson!" Uther demanded.

"And I say we need to show some decency." Arthur argued.

"Where is Helig? What does he have to say about this?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say that Helig was dead, but then he thought better of it. Knowing that it was the girl who killed the bounty hunter would not aid him in easing his father's judgment.

"He- he left as well, father." He lied. "He thought it best not to bother us with the matter, since she was no longer within our borders."

Uther nodded his head gravely. "Very well," he declared. "If that is the case, then we should honor the man's wishes and not interfere. Thank you, Arthur. You may go now." With that, Arthur and Merlin exited the room.

"That was a noble thing you did back there," Merlin said, hustling to keep up with the long stride of his master.

"Why do you say that Merlin?"

"I just, know that you could have easily gone the other way, that's all."

Arthur stopped and turned to face his servant. "And why do you say it was noble of me that I chose not to?" Merlin stopped in surprise, looking at the blazing curious look in Arthur's eyes. He didn't answer.

"What is it Merlin? What is it that you're not telling me?" Arthur mused.

"Nothing!" Merlin threw out his arms in shock. Arthur stared at him, still not convinced.

"What were you doing there last night?" he questioned.

"I heard the alarm sound and wanted to know what was going on." Merlin explained. Arthur continued to stare at him. Merlin stared back.

"Very well," Arthur sighed and resumed his path down the hall. Merlin jogged behind him. "And Merlin," he called behind him. Merlin stopped. "I need you to polish my armor for the knights' training this afternoon," he called over his shoulder. Merlin slumped at the order.

"Yes, sire." He turned to get the chore over with.

"And my sword needs sharpening as well," Arthur called out. Merlin groaned quietly for the umpteenth time.

"Of course, sire." And he hurried to prepare for the training. At least one good thing had come out of this morning. Freya was safe with him and Gaius. Once Arthur was out of sight, Merlin skipped the rest of the way to the armory.

* * *

><p>Thus concludes Chapter 3! Reviews are always nice! I hope to be updating again by next week!<p> 


End file.
